This invention relates to a focused dosimetry device and methods associated therewith, and particularly relates to devices for dispensing multiple doses of a substance such as, for example, medicinal cream, compound, or the like, to and through applicators, and to methods of dispensing the substance from the devices.
Various medical conditions, which are located within the vaginal and/or anal openings of the human anatomy, can be treated with medicinal creams and other substances of similar consistency. Frequently, such creams are prescribed by physicians, and are to be applied in measured dosages over a period of time. Because of the necessity for frequent applications of the cream to the affected locations, it is beneficial and economical for the patient to self-administer the measured dosage applications.
However, the act of administering the medicinal cream in such areas, frequently places the patient in awkward physical positions, which require a level of dexterity not inherent in some patients. Under these conditions, imprecise amounts of the cream could be administered undesirably.
In the past, several devices have been developed for storing multiple doses of the medicinal substances within a barrel of a syringe or a cartridge, to facilitate the successive application of time-spaced doses over a period of time. Such devices also include a plunger within the barrel, and a stem for engaging the plunger and urging the cream in successive doses from within the barrel, and through a dispensing means such as an applicator.
Cleanliness of such devices is unpredictable, during dispensing and during storage and transporting thereof. Thus, there is a need for a multiple-dose delivery device which can be easily cleaned while retaining the cream within the barrel, and also during storage and transporting of the device between the time-spaced administering of successive doses of the cream. Also, there is a need for a multiple-dose delivery device which can be dismantled easily for effective cleaning, and for storage and portability.
Devices developed in the past facilitate the dispensing of the cream generally within the vaginal and/or anal openings, but tend not provide structure which focuses the cream directly onto the critical areas for a most effective treatment.
Thus, there is a need for a multiple-dose delivery device, and an applicator thereof, which focuses the cream directly onto the critical areas to be treated.